<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chemistry on crack by Alicia_Marie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554723">Chemistry on crack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie'>Alicia_Marie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Stranger photoshoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen was inspired to start some stranger photoshoots and is looking for something to make her photos stand out. Her husband, Jared, makes an interesting suggestion and she can't help but agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gen's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As with my other fics, I want to be clear that this fic is set in a universe where Misha and Jensen are both single. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gen sits at her desk staring at the photos and making small edits here and there. They turned out cute and the couple went from being nervous to having a good time...but there was something missing and Gen just couldn't put her finger on it. Jared suddenly appears in the doorway with a smile that still melts her heart. Smiling back, Gen stands and stretches to work out the kinks from sitting for so long.</p><p>"How'd they come out?" Jared has always been supportive of whatever she wanted to do and when she suddenly announced that she wanted to try her hand at photography, he immediately offered to be her first model.</p><p>"They're good...but there seems to be something missing and I can't really figure out what. I keep thinking I need to do something a little different to make the photos stand out." She shrugs and reaches up to kiss him. Of course, with Jared being so tall, he still has to lean down to meet her.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll think of something. Your work is great as it is, but I know you want it to stand out among the rest." That was just it, though. How could she make her pictures stand out with all the other stranger photography she's seen. She has a lot of 'fans', but she knows many of them follow her because she does some acting as well...and it didn't hurt that her husband was a lead on a popular television show. But, her goal was to have her photographs stand on their own, without having people say it was due to her or her husbands acting. </p><p>"Jensen is meeting us at the restaurant with a new girl in about an hour and a half. I know you wanted to change before we left." She glances down at the time and nods. </p><p>"What's this one's name?" </p><p>"Lauren, I think. I'm sure she won't be around for long though. He's already mentioned blowing her off after dinner to come hang over here with us." Gen shakes her head in exasperation. The man is good-looking and is, for the most part, a catch. How was it that he still couldn't seem to find the right person for himself? She focused again on her photography as she dressed for dinner. She needed to look at who all has signed up wanting to be a part of a stranger session and decide which people to match up. The subjects of the photos are really important for how well they turn out.</p><p>"You ready, baby?" Jared was standing there looking so handsome. He doesn't normally dress up unless there is some kind of event but he stood there in a deep blue suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of dark jeans hugging his hips. She smiled and whistled at him. </p><p>"Damn, my husband is hot." Her whistle and statement made him grin back at her as his eyes wandered over her figure. Before he could pull her into their bed, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the garage door since they did not have time to get distracted.</p><p>Once they got to the restaurant, they saw Jensen was already there with his new girl of the week. It wasn't like he was some kind of man-whore or something. He just didn't seem to have luck with finding someone who wasn't just there using him. He always dated women who were trying to pursue an acting career and they seemed to know that if he liked them enough, Jensen could help them in the industry. Not that he ever did. Gen couldn't help but wonder to herself why he didn't try dating outside of the industry.</p><p>"Hey Jay-rod! Gen! Good to see you both!" Jensen stood and hugged her, then Jared. He was not shy about being affectionate with his friends. She loved that about him and Jared both. They were masculine without being toxic. She looked to the girl sitting at their table. She was beautiful, as usual. She had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes...or at least, Gen thought they were blue. The girl was busy staring at her phone so it was hard to tell.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Gen!" She shook the girls hand and realized that, yes, her eyes were blue. She was watching the girls eyes and knew immediately when the girl noticed Jared because her eyes rounded a bit.</p><p>"Oh, hi! I'm Lauren!" Jensen cleared his throat and motioned for them to sit. </p><p>They all sit and make small talk until the waitress comes over to take their orders. Gen can tell pretty quickly that Jensen is not really into this girl and will likely be at their house later to hang out with Jared. She doesn't mind because she wants to look through possible clients for her next stranger session. They make it through the dinner even though it seems a little tense with Lauren there. Usually Jensen is more care-free and jovial but when he's with one of the girls he dates, he seems the opposite. It's interesting.</p><p>"Well, Jensen, listen, I hate to do this to you, but would you mind helping Jared with some stuff tonight? I am working and can't help him but I know it just won't get done if someone isn't there to make sure it gets done." This was her usual pitch when they're on a double date with Jensen. He knows this is his easy out if he wants to get away from whatever girl he has on his arm that week.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I know how easily distracted this guy can get." He leans over to whisper something in his date's ear and Gen sees her pout a little but nod. That's the typical response so Gen isn't surprised.</p><p>Later, Gen is grabbing a glass of water in the kitchen while Jensen and Jared are watching the highlights from today's game when Jensen asks her how things are going with her photography.</p><p>"It's good. I am just looking at the prospects for my next stranger photoshoot. I want to find people who can act immediately in love which is hard to do. These people are no actors." She says this with a little laugh. The couple she just shot looked great together and pretended to like each other fine but there just wasn't any chemistry. </p><p>"Well, if you're looking for actors...why don't you photograph actors?" Jensen seems like he legitimately thinks that would be a good idea.</p><p>"Well, my thought was that the strangers shouldn't know anything about each other. If they're actors, they would have at least heard of the other person. I just...I don't know. The photos are missing something."</p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean. I am sure you'll come up with something though." He smiles at her as she pats him on the back and walks by. She gets back into her office and starts looking at photos of people who have signed up to be a part of a stranger session. She separates the guys and the girls photos and starts to try matching the people up. She starts to wonder if Jensen's idea has merit. Actors know how to pretend to be in love...that's part of their job. Or the fangirls she sees at conventions with heart eyes for their favorite celebrities. They can definitely act in love but with certain people, obviously. An idea sparks and she jumps up.</p><p>"JENSEN!" He jumps when she yells and looks at her with exasperation. </p><p>"Jensen...you gave me a great idea! Would you be willing to do a stranger session?!" Jensen pauses for a moment and looks over at Jared. He seems to think it over and then nods.</p><p>"Okay, sure. Why not?"</p><p>"So, the stranger I'm going to set you up with is not an actress, by the way. My idea is that I do stranger sessions with people but one of them is an actor/actress and the other is not in the industry at all." She waits to see what his reaction would be but he nods and shrugs as if it's no big deal. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she grins and runs over to hug him.</p><p>"Great! Now I need to re-look at who to pair you up with! I think this will be great. You are a life-saver! Thanks Jay!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jared's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gen has come up with an idea to do Stranger Photoshoots and although her photos have always been great in Jared's opinion, she is looking for something more. His friend Jensen has agreed to do one of her photoshoots and now Jared is helping Gen find the perfect stranger to pair him with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen just left for the night and Jared wants to check in with Gen. She's been in her office all night trying to figure out who to match Jensen up with for this stranger session. He chuckles just thinking about watching Jensen with some poor girl fangirling over him while he's trying to pretend to be in love with her for Gen's sake. Whoever Gen gets has no chance but to fall for Jensen when he turns it on. Jared has watched on set as Jensen acts out a scene and even the most professional actress seems to fall under his spell. </p><p>"Hey baby, how's it going in here?" Gen was mumbling to herself about the women just not being right as she looks up.</p><p>"Ugh! I am frustrated. These women are beautiful but..I don't know. I feel like I need to find someone just PERFECT to pair with Jensen." </p><p>"I'm sure you'll find the perfect person. You know Jensen can pretty much make any woman swoon. I'm very glad you didn't fall for that."</p><p>Gen cuts her eyes to him in disbelief.</p><p>"How could I fall for him when I was already falling for you?" The tone of her voice had him grinning. He felt so lucky for having Gen. Something he hoped his friend could find for himself. Gen continued muttering to herself as she sorted through photos. Jared started sifting through the photos just for something to do while he waited for Gen to finish up for the night. As he was reading through some of the bios he got an idea.</p><p>"Gen...umm..what about this one?" Gen glanced up and looked at the photo Jared held. Her eyes visibly widened and shot to him as if checking to verify that he was serious. She grabbed the photo and sat it next to one she had of Jensen.</p><p>"I mean, they'd look great together for sure but...do you think...well, what do you think Jensen would say?" That was the question that had Jared wondering if his friend would react poorly.</p><p>"Honestly? I think he'd be surprised and probably have some questions but I know he'd do anything for you. We will probably want to remind him that this isn't you setting him up on a blind date..it's just for the acting." He hoped his friend would understand what they were trying to do.</p><p>The next day, Jensen was over watching the game with him when Gen came in with groceries. They both stood to help bring in the bags and Gen smiled gratefully and kissed Jared as they set the bags on the counter for her.</p><p>"Thanks guys! I am going to make extra for dinner tonight if you wanna stick around Jay! Oh, Jared, could you go grab some tomatoes from the garden for me?"</p><p>As Jared is coming back in the kitchen, he hears Jensen asking about his stranger shoot. </p><p>"Uh, yeah..I did find someone to pair you with but remember it isn't like a blind date or something I'm setting you up for. Now I just need to figure out when you can both show up for the photo and I am looking around for a good location for the pictures."</p><p>"Are you telling me that because she's a dog?" Jared laughed and shook his head.</p><p>"Man, Gen went with your usual style. Good-looking, dark hair, really blue eyes... don't worry about looks. She's just making sure you know the reason she picked the two of you is because she needs you two to act like you are already in love. You know, like you do for work?" Jensen threw a towel at him and Jared laughed again. Whatever happens, it should be fun to watch.</p><p>Gen comes into the bedroom later with a satisfied smile and tell him that she found the perfect spot for the shoot and just needs to confirm with the two of them that the date she has set aside will work.</p><p>"So, Jar...you think blue eyes is good looking huh?" She grins at him as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Look, I am not blind. I can say that. But I am also VERY much into my wife so that is not something you'll ever need to worry about." He kisses her long and hard before she finally pulls back.</p><p>"You think he'll be mad?"</p><p>"No. If he is, blame me. I AM the one who made the suggestion. Besides, I think he'll get the chance to flex those acting muscles a little bit since the show's on hiatus."</p><p>The next day, Jared and Gen went for a run around their neighborhood when Gen's phone rang. She paused and Jared jogged in place while she took the call. "Oh yes, I wanted to confirm that you were available for the stranger session on Tuesday...yes, your match is a great guy who I think you will look great with. Uh huh...Okay perfect! I'll send you the details of where and when to arrive. See you Tuesday!"</p><p>"Sounds like everything is ready for the photo session. Do you want me to go too?" Gen immediately shook her head. He couldn't really blame her. He knew that if he were there, he'd probably distract Jensen or make him uncomfortable. But, man...he was looking forward to seeing the results. "Okay, but do me a favor?" </p><p>Gen looked over suspiciously and waited patiently before agreeing. Jared couldn't contain his grin as he said, "Video the session so I can watch it afterward?"</p><p>Gen grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Misha's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite Misha's reservations, he signed up for a Stranger photoshoot with Gen Padalecki and was chosen. He's nervous and when things don't go as expected, he is more self-conscious than he's ever been.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misha couldn't believe he let Ruth talk him into signing up to do a Stranger session. He didn't think he could immediately act like he was in love but when he got an email from Gen Padalecki herself saying that she selected him, well, he couldn't say no to that. He was a little surprised that she pitched the idea of having two men in a shoot since he hadn't seen any of these sessions with lesbian or gay couples, but in all fairness, he did put on his bio that he was bi. He immediately called Ruth to tell her, and had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment when she screeched her excitement.</p><p>"Oh Misha, you are so handsome and I am sure whoever you get matched with will have absolutely NO problem acting in love! Do you know anything about him?"</p><p>"No. She was very vague about it but I can email her back for details I guess. Maybe I'm not meant to know anything about the other person until I get there. I don't know how all of this is supposed to work."</p><p>After chatting for a little longer, and Ruth advising him on what he should wear, he ended the call and emailed Gen back to confirm that he would love to do the session and gave her some days he could make himself available. He also dropped a question about the other guy involved in hopes she would give a basic bio of him. It wasn't like it mattered since this wasn't a date or anything but Misha had seen some of the other sessions that Gen had done and knew that some of the photos did look like the photographer was interrupting an intimate moment. He knew that was what she is going for in this session too so he hoped it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. He felt like he may be more comfortable with someone he knew a little bit about, but he supposed he would do his best either way.</p><p>She emailed back within an hour stating that she would double check with the venue and let him know which day would work with everyone's schedule but didn't include any more details.</p><p>The next day, Misha was at the homeless shelter, helping serve dinner and laughing with some of his new friends when one of the other volunteers nudged him. "Misha, your phone is dinging in your back pocket. You can't hear that?" Misha pulled out his phone and saw that he had a voicemail from a number he didn't recognize. His heartbeat quickened when he listened to it and immediately called Gen back to confirm that Tuesday would work for him. He could move a few meetings with no problem. He also asked about the guy again but her reply was pretty generic. So, he guessed the point was to not know anything about the other person. 'No looking back now,' he thought to himself.</p><p>Tuesday rolled around faster than he expected and he felt a nervous energy as he pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned building. He anxiously glanced around trying to figure out if he had gotten the address wrong, but thankfully saw another vehicle pull in shortly after him. As he stepped out of his car, he saw a slim, beautiful woman step out of her car and walk over to him. He had known what Gen looked like from her acting days but she seemed so much smaller standing there in front of him. She smiled up at him with such a welcoming and warm countenance that he unconsciously relaxed. Gen reached out to shake his hand and despite looking rather delicate, she had a strong, firm handshake. Misha instantly liked her.</p><p>"So, Dmitiri, are you ready for this?"</p><p>"Oh, you can call me Misha. It's a nickname my friends and family use. And, to answer your question, I am as ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>She tilted her head a bit as she said, "I feel compelled to tell you...the guy that's coming is assuming his photo partner to be a woman. So he may seem surprised at first. Don't be alarmed by that, okay?"</p><p>And just that like, Misha was tense and anxious again...with a million knots in his stomach. He just nodded, because he wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>"No, no, don't worry! I don't mean he's going to go off or anything...I just didn't want you to read into his surprise in some other way. He's a great guy...and a friend of mine. I promise, you two will be fine." With all her good intentions, Gen wasn't able to help the tension that Misha felt in his shoulders as she set up a camera to video the session (something new she said she was trying). </p><p>Not long after their arrival, another vehicle drove up. Misha watched as the sexiest man he had ever seen in person walked up to them as if he were strutting the cat walk. Misha's stomach flipped as he realized that this wasn't just a gorgeous guy...this was Jensen Ackles! How the fuck was he supposed to do this with JENSEN ACKLES. Gen must have noticed the increase in anxiety because she suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. Thankfully, this somehow seemed to ground him a bit so he rolled his shoulders and when he saw her quickly glance his way he nodded slightly.</p><p>"Hey Jay! Thank you so much for coming!" Gen walked over to him and hugged him before quickly switching the video function of the camera that she set up to "ON" and walking back over to Misha with Jensen by her side. They were chatting idly as they both came to a stop in front of him.</p><p>"Jay, or..well, Jensen, this is Misha. Misha, Jensen." They shook hands and Jensen seemed a bit confused but kindly smiled at him as he said a quick 'nice to meet you' and glanced back at Gen, silently questioning her. "Jay, Misha is your photo partner for today." As she said this, he saw Jensens eyes widen briefly and look at Misha. His jaw seemed to tense (hard to tell really since this man's jaw was so defined as it was) but as he glanced back to Gen, he immediately relaxed. Misha was a little surprised by the quick acceptance but chose to not focus on that.</p><p>"Okay then. Well, what are we doing in an abandoned building Gen?" Misha was wondering the same thing.</p><p>"I decided that this would be beautiful in it's own way. Also, I thought it would be cool to start off like some of those promo photos you and Jared have done for the show. Misha are you familiar with what I mean?"</p><p>"Um, yeah...I..I'm a fan of the show." Misha felt his face heat at his admission but Jensen gave him a genuine smile and just said, "Thanks man!" </p><p>Gen directed them on how to stand and it was easy enough to 'look manly and do the sexy thing' as she put it. They stood back to back, one sat while the other leaned against a wall, and then they were face to face staring at each other. At first, Gen asked them to look serious and stare at each other's eyes for an intense look, but soon it felt intense for a different reason.</p><p>Misha felt himself shifting closer to Jensen without really meaning to.</p><p>"Jay! You look uncomfortable, what's up?"</p><p>"Did you mean for us to be standing this close?" As soon as the words registered to Misha, he stepped back. He hadn't meant to make the other man uncomfortable.</p><p>"No, Misha, step back up. You guys are doing great just as you are. Jensen, try to relax."</p><p>They did some more shots staring at each other and it was something that would normally feel awkward, but for some odd reason, it wasn't in this case. At least, not to Misha. He noticed Jensen's eyes wandering down to his lips and Misha tilted his head while he re-evaluated what he thought he knew of Jensen Ackles. Was this man bi after all? As Misha was deep in thought, staring into a set of the most exquisite green eyes he'd ever seen, he heard Jensen say, almost to himself, "In for a penny, in for a pound, right?"</p><p>Misha wasn't sure what that meant, until Jensen lowered his head and Misha felt Jensen's soft lips brush his own. He heard a moan which he realized later was himself and suddenly Jensen pulled back and looked at him quizzically. </p><p>"Um, do you guys want to maybe head over to the stair case for some photos there?" Gen sounded unsure and as Misha looked over at her, she was staring at Jensen with questions in her eyes but Misha thought he saw some approval there too. Or, maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jensen's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jensen was shocked...at first...when he showed up to this photoshoot and was face-to-face with a man. After a brief moment of being pissed, he realized that his friend, Gen, was depending on him so he decided to just go with it. It's acting..it's what he does. But after the shoot, he's left wondering if it was all acting afterall...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the fuck? </p><p>That was Jensen's first thought when Gen told him he was shooting with a dude. Then he looked over at Gen and saw how nervous she was. He couldn't let her down so he just went with it. Maybe this was just Gen's new plan for getting attention on her photos. All he could do was act it out like this was a new character he was playing. The first thing he noticed about this guy, Misha, was how amazingly blue his eyes were. It was like staring into two blue sapphires. Then, Jensen found himself staring at Misha's lips. Why did this guy not put on some chapstick, he wondered. Before he thought too much about it, he was leaning in and kissing those lips.</p><p>Gen kept it from being too awkward by suggesting changing the location a bit. He noticed the shocked look she gave him but he could also tell she was intrigued by his decision to kiss Misha. This is what she wanted though, so he pushed all the insecurities about this situation to the back of his brain. If he thought too much about it, he knew the photos would show stiff and awkward-looking subjects. Misha walked in front of him as they moved to the next location and he caught himself thinking the guy had a great ass. As soon as the thought came, Jensen stopped in his tracks. His heart began pounding and he felt his stomach flip. He never thought of men in any sexual way...was he really actually attracted to this guy, or was he just deep into this character? He didn't know...but again, he pushed those thoughts aside and smiled over at Gen as she began directing the next set of photos. </p><p>"Okay, let's get some here. I was thinking you two could sit facing each other."</p><p>He sat on the stairs and leaned against the column facing Misha. He noticed Misha checking him out, which wasn't new to him but what was new was how he enjoyed being eye fucked by a dude. As soon as Misha figured out that he'd been caught in the act of mentally undressing him, Jensen smirked at him. It was kind of adorable how Misha looked down and became flushed and began rubbing his hand over his mouth and through his hair. Jensen figured that must be a nervous gesture that Misha didn't realize he did. He chuckled and winked at Misha just to see how deliciously red the man would get. He was not disappointed when Misha rewarded him with a deep blush.</p><p>"Hey man, so what do you do for a living?" He thought maybe he could make the man feel a little more at ease with some conversation.</p><p>"Oh, I work for the Senator and run a charity. I like being of service to other people. It's rewarding."</p><p>"That's awesome! Are you planning on running for president someday?" </p><p>"Oh, I'm pretty sure I am too open about things to be able to run for any kind of office." As he said this, Misha grinned and Jensen couldn't help but grin right back at him. He had the best smile and he seemed like an all-around great person. He decided that he liked Misha. Just then, Gen piped in again.</p><p>"Okay guys how about standing together and try some different poses. Jensen, you know the drill. Will you help Misha?" </p><p>Nodding, Jensen stood and stepped towards Misha. He lifted his hand and rested it on the side of Misha's face as if he were going in for another kiss. They stared into each other's eyes and suddenly Misha was grinning again. Jensen wasn't sure what prompted the grin but he couldn't help but grin back at him. Misha inched closer to him and immediately their grins dropped. Misha leaned in and kissed Jensen this time. This kiss wasn't short and sweet like the last. Jensen quickly deepened this kiss and before he realized it, he had his hands in Misha's hair and eventually Jensen pulled back and looked at Misha. He looked like he had been thoroughly kissed and had the most adorable sex hair. Jensen grinned so hard at that thought.</p><p>Gen had them try a few different places and poses before calling it done. They kissed a few more times in that time and laughed together and in the end, Jensen realized how comfortable he was with it all. As he drove home, he realized he wouldn't mind hanging out with Misha again. </p><p>A few days passed and Jensen was meeting up with Jared and Gen for dinner again. This time, he decided to not bring a date. He just wanted to comfortably chat with his friends. They all met at the same restaurant and he expected to be confronted with the photos from the shoot so he was a little nervous. He had thought about Misha a lot since then and came to the conclusion that he was bisexual. He hadn't said anything to anyone about it but he also knew his friends wouldn't think it was a big deal.</p><p>They all sat down and started with a little small talk. Eventually the conversation turned to Gen's photo sessions and how his went. Jared glanced a Gen and then at him as if he were unsure of how to approach the subject.</p><p>"So, J...I watched the video of your session."</p><p>Jensen lifted one brow and waited. He knew if he gave Jared enough time, he would eventually spit out what he was trying to say.</p><p>"Um..dude, you guys had a shit-ton of chemistry! It was like chemistry on crack man!"</p><p>Jensen couldn't help but laugh at that. He nodded and just as he was about to say something, Gen pushed some photos in front of him with a wide smile on her face. He looked over the photos and felt himself flush. These photos looked like they were taken of two people who didn't realize they had an audience. Jared was not kidding about the chemistry. It seemed to jump out at you when you looked at the photos. He blew out a long breath and looked up at his friends.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I'm gonna need his number." That's all he had to say. His friends smiled so wide that he felt tension release from his shoulders. He hadn't even realized how tense he was until that moment. The rest of the evening went by as normal and before they parted, Gen slid Misha's number over to Jensen and winked at him.</p><p>"By the way, you are welcome for introducing you to him." Jensen laughed and hugged her.</p><p>"I definitely didn't realize what I needed until you put him in front of me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>